kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mira
Mira is the main character of Kingdom Hearts: Shattered. She is a commander within the Anima Knights. Appearance As a child Mira had short light brown hair and dark green eyes with olive skin and wore a simple black blouse and matching skirt. After her Heart migrated into Lia's body she took on her features, resulting in long slightly shaggy dirty blonde hair and fair skin. Her right eye took on her own dark green however her left eye remained Lia's blue. For some time she lived as the princess, the trauma her Heart received giving her amnesia. During this time Mira wore a somewhat simple pink dress and a silver tiara. After the return of her memories Mira abandons the life or royalty and begins wearing a black tank top that exposes her midriff with a white jacket and dark blue jeans, along with a pair of black fingerless gloves. Personality Mira is a very troubled person. She seems to believe some catasrophic event from her past was her fault, and refuses to believe otherwise, and as a result of this tends to take the burden for others. She tends to be somewhat distant, though not to the same extent as Orion, and prefers to be alone, however again, not to the same extend as Orion. Occasionally she will lighten up and is even prone to random bursts of optimism and cheerfulness. She is shown on several occasions taking advantage of her mature figure to seduce men and weasel information from them, as well as to make them drop their guard. Abilities See: Mira/Abilities Story Pre-Shattered As a child Mira lived a peaceful life in Radiant Garden under the protection of the Second Keyblade Order. Eventually however Darkness began to return and flood the worlds. Radiant Garden nearly fell however it was saved by the Anima Knights. Despite this however many lost their Hearts, one of which being Mira. Despite her Heart being torn from her it wasn't claimed by the Darkness and drifted, looking to return to her body. Her body had already faded away into the Realm Between. As a result her Heart entered the first empty Body it could find, that being of Radiant Garden's Princess, Lia. Upon awakening she found herself unable to clearly recall anything, however a blurry mix of both her own and Lia's memories played in her head. For the next 5 years she lived as Lia, unaware of the truth behind who she was. On her 15th birthday Mira's memories suddenly started flooding her mind, causing her to pass out. Upon awakening she remembered who she was and what had happened to put her in the situation she was in. Feeling sick she fled the castle. After a time she mustered the courage to approach the Keyblade Order and explained her situation to the current Master. He agreed to inform the Royal Family of her situation and offered her a place within the Order, something she gratefully accepted. Upon joining the Order she quickly rose through the ranks and by the time she was 18 was offered a place within the Anima Knights, a group of highly trained warriors within the Keyblade Order. At fate would have it shortly after her joining the Anima Knights they broke away from the Keyblade Order for an unknown reason and began acting as a separate entity. Relationships Orion Mira is an object of hate for Orion for unknown reasons. It seems they know eachother somehow, but it is never clarified Lind Lind is Mira's best friend, and the despite the fact she only appears near the end of the game the two shown they have a very close bond. It is lightly hinted at that Lind might be homosexual and have a crush on Mira. Themes Mira's main theme is Voices Off Camera by Rise Against Mira's battle theme is Prayer of the Refugee ''by Rise Against Trivia *Mira's name is dirived from the Japanese word Mirai (未来 ''Mirai), which translates as future, implying a connection to time. Ironically, her specialty is Gravity Magic, a form of spacial manipulation. *It is implied that Mira and Orion know eachother, due to the fact Orion hates her before they even meet. *At first glance the red cloth armband Mira wears seems to be from Orion's shirt, however on closer observation it is clear the two are different shades of red, with Orion's shirt being a darker almost brick red and Mira's armband being a more blood red. Category:Kingdom Hearts Shattered Category:Kingdom Hearts: Shattered Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Keyblader Category:Females